1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible display panel and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a flexible display panel having different display mediums and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of the flat display technique, more and more electrical products, especially portable electrical products such as mobile phones, e-books, digital cameras and personal digital assistants etc., are equipped with flat display apparatuses. The development trend of the portable electrical product is to achieve light weight and thin thickness, so the flat display apparatus for the portable electrical product should have these features.
It is well known that the flexible display panel not only has features of light weight and thin thickness, but also has features of flexibility and is not easy to be broken. Therefore, the development of the flexible display panel has become increasingly important. Nowadays, the popular flexible display panel is the electro-phoretic display (so-called EPD) panel. In the electro-phoretic display panel, the distribution of charged particles is controlled based on electric field to change the reflectivity of the display region with respect to the ambient light so as to display pictures. According to the display theory, the electro-phoretic display panel has bistability and needs not additional light source to illuminate, so it fills the bill of high power-saving in present flexible display panel.
However, the bistability of the electro-phoretic display makes it cannot display movie or animation needing high refresh rate. Therefore, it is one of the concerned issues by the people skilled in this art that how to make flexible display panel be capable of not only saving power but displaying colorful animation.